


New Client

by vassalady



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen finds a new client for Matt's one-man law firm, and it turns out to be none other than country music star Foggy Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Client

“Guess what!” Karen says the moment Matt walks in.

Matt moves with ease to his desk. He finds his chair with a foot and a hand and lowers himself down. “You’re secretly a princess?”

Karen snorts. “I got you a client, Mr. I-Want-To-Be-A-Big-Time-Lawyer.”

Matt should feel happy about the news, and Karen’s the only one who has brought in clients, but he just can’t bear to face any more tenement fraud. Still, he forces a smile and asks, “Who’s the client?”

“A surprise. He’s coming in tomorrow.” Karen sounds as if she can barely contain her glee. Maybe it’s more than fraud this time.

“Okay,” Matt says at last. “I’ll suffer the wait in order to be wowed.”

Again, Karen snorts. “You know, Matt, it wouldn’t hurt to fake a little anticipation.”

Matt shrugs and replies, “There’s no point being distracted by it when there’s work to do.”

Another snort, the click of Karen’s heels on the floor, and the soft thwump as a pile of papers are dropped in front of him. “Here. Work, Mr. Scrooge.”

Matt smiles as he picks up the top sheet, fingers gliding over the raised dots. “Now you’ve got me excited.”

“Careful with the workplace harassment, Mr. Innuendo,” Karen calls back, already moving back to her own seat.

\--

For a man who relies on sound and touch to navigate the world, when Matt arrives home, all he wants to do is listen to music. He puts it on loud enough that he can’t hear anything else, but quiet enough that he won’t disturb his neighbors.

It’s also almost always sappy country. At least it isn’t bubblegum pop anymore. That was during his college years.

He plays one artist in particular. There’s something about his voice and the sound of his guitar that lets Matt forget about everything else. He can relax and let the music move through him.

Of course, he’d never admit this to Karen. He’d never hear the end of it.

“Okay, Foggy,” Matt says as he starts his playlist. “Hit it.”

\--

Although Matt could practically taste Karen’s excitement in the air that morning when he arrived, their surprise client winds up being late. And then even more late. Finally, Matt is certain he’s not going to show at all.

“It happens,” Matt says. “There are better lawyers out there.”

“But he’s a friend, Matt! I met him a few years ago, and we’ve kept in touch, and when he mentioned he needed new representation….”

Matt feels like an asshole when he says, “Don’t trust friends’ promises. Not when it comes to business.”

“You’re a real piece of work, Matthew Murdock.” The disappointment in her voice is aimed at him.

Matt feels like even more of an asshole when he doesn’t feel exactly sorry for it. Karen’s right; he is a workaholic and nothing else.

There’s a knock at the door, and instantly Karen’s mood lifts. 

“He’s here!”

“Sorry, sorry, I got caught up in traffic, and that was after the mess at the hotel - I should have stayed with my family, but that’s a nightmare and a half in and of itself, and-”

Matt can’t place the man’s voice. It’s higher than he expected (he imagines all of Karen’s male friends as large, muscled, gravelly-voiced men), and even though the man sounds out of breath, he somehow manages to keep talking.

“Anyway, thanks, Karen, I hope I haven’t blown it.”

Karen laughs, and there’s a rustle of fabric. “We’re the ones on interview. Come on in and meet the boss.”

Matt stands and extends his hand. “Matthew Murdock. I’d say Karen’s talked a lot about you, but I’m sorry to say I’m not much of a liar.”

There’s a laugh from the man and then that awkward moment it takes for people to realize they need to take his hand.

The grasp is warm and solid. It’s a good handshake.

“Honestly, I don’t know why she puts up with me at all,” the man says. He laughs again as Karen makes a sound of protest. “Foggy Nelson.”

Matt’s stomach drops.

It’s coincidence. Like the kids that are named Kevin Smith. There’s no way it’d be country music star Foggy Nelson. It _couldn’t_ be.

Yet somehow it is.

Matt’s recovery has to be good. Karen tells him about Foggy being a musician and reassures Foggy that it’s just Matt, he doesn’t have good musical taste.

“No, no, it’s a relief to be just a stranger!” Foggy says.

Matt swallows hard. “So how can we help you, Mr. Nelson.”

“Foggy, please. And the honest thing is, I need to break clean from my record company…”

\--

It takes months of work, but they manage it. They work out a settlement, Foggy is free from his contract, and Foggy takes Matt and Karen out to celebrate. They sit at the bar of a place owned by a family friend of Foggy’s. Matt didn’t know Foggy is also a local kid. He wonders sometimes how a city boy like Foggy wound up singing country.

“Matt, my man, you are one fierce solicitor, I tip my hat to you.”

Matt’s heart beats faster. It’s gotten worse the more time he’s spent with Foggy. He’s honest to God falling in love.

Great.

“I’m just happy we came out on top.”

“Hey, hey,” Karen says from the other side of Foggy, “let’s give a little praise for the grunt work, too, huh?”

“Karen, my goddess of fine print, I couldn’t thank you more,” Foggy says. Foggy kisses her cheek while she laughs.

“Do I have to tell you to get a room?” Matt says in mock disgust. (He ignores the way his heart constricts.)

“I don’t want you to feel left out!” Foggy insists. 

Matt turns his head toward him to make a retort, but all of a sudden, he finds Foggy’s lips on his.

The thing is, neither break away. And then it’s not just an accident anymore, it’s intentional. And Matt can hear Karen muttering, “Oh, god, finally,” but he’s too preoccupied to comment. Besides, that means he would have to stop kissing Foggy.

Much later, as he listens to Foggy hum as they lay curled up in bed together, Matt finds himself admitting, “I did know who you were. Before. I listened to you all the time.”

Foggy laughs. “Dude, I was going to put my discography on your iPod months ago, but found you already had it. I know.”

Matt hits Foggy, not hard, but enough for Foggy to say, “Ow,” and then laugh and pull Matt in for a kiss.

As Matt falls asleep, wrapped around Foggy, he decides he needs to raise Karen’s salary. It’s long overdue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] New Client](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622004) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
